Energy Absorption
For a gallery of examples for Energy Absorption, see here. The power to absorb various forms of energy and utilize it in some way.. Sub-power of Energy Manipulation. Variation of Absorption and Elemental Absorption. Capabilities The user can absorb energy into their body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. User is able to absorb energies that the user comes in contact with, such as kinetic energy, electrical energy, radiation, or heat energy. Applications *Energy Attacks: channel absorbed energy into a projectile attack. *Energy Resistance: the user is able to withstand various forms of energy. *Enhanced Durability: channel absorbed energy into durability. *Enhanced Speed: channel absorbed energy into speed. *Enhanced Stamina: channel absorbed energy into stamina. *Enhanced Strength: channel absorbed energy into strength. *Regenerative Healing Factor: channel absorbed energy into self-healing. *Self-Sustenance: forgo sleep/sustenance by absorbing energy. Variations *'Capacitor': The most simple method of storing energy for later use, to hold it in your cells. *'Cosmic Energy Absorption': Absorb cosmic energy *'Electricity Absorption': Absorb electricity. *'Energized Body': Absorb energy to improve the bodily functions. *'Energy Redirection': Similar to Physical redirection, taking the energy absorbed, and then redirect it as their own energy. This is possible in two ways. **Exact energies are redirected, such as Fire being redirected as fire or electrical energy as electrical energy. **The energy is converted to the absorbers preferred type and can be generated out as they wish, such as an energy blast, similar to Bishop of the X-Men, or power bolts. *'Energy Transferal': Take energies from one object/person and put it into another object/person. *'Fire Absorption': Absorb fire. *'Kinetic Energy Absorption': Absorbing the kinetic energy, or energy in physical movement. Being able to absorb the energy of physical attacks, such as punches, bullets, and concussive forces, making this person very hard to fight or incapacitate. *'Life-Force Absorption': Absorb the life-force energy of others and make it one's own *'Natural Energy Absorption': A form of transforming element's such as air into energy a variation of Elemental Energy Manipulation and/or Life-Force Manipulation or Energy Manipulation *'Magical Energy Absorption': Absorb magical energy. *'Physical Redirection': Turning the energy absorbed into physical strength and energy and vitality. *'Solar Energy Absorption': Absorb solar energy. *'Soul Energy Absorption': Absorb spiritual energy. *'Sound Absorption' Associations * Absorption * Elemental Absorption * Energy Manipulation * Energy Metabolization * Energy Sourcing Limitations *Must be in physical contact with the object. *Overloading: Too much power could result in incapacitation or death. *Overuse: Using more power than stored may exhaust the user after expending too much energy *Crossed Energies: If the person has an energy specific absorption (such as kinetic, electric, or solar energy) other energies can't be absorbed. *Under Loading: The user may not be in a position to absorb power for some time, causing them to deplete their power supply. Attackers who know of the superpower may hide or wait until the absorber has little or no power and take them to a secure location when they are weakened. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers